


In My Defense

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-19
Updated: 1997-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair, and some special self-defense training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Defense

"I don't *want* to take a self-defense course, Jim."

The detective sighed. "Sandburg--you've got to know *something* about it, besides running. Someday that's not gonna work. You won't even consider weapons training...a good course in martial arts, or even hand-to-hand training would only benefit both of us."

"What do you get out of it?"

"A partner who can back me up on occasion?"

"What do you call what I've been doing?"

Jim took a deep breath. "I call it lucky. Now, c'mon, Chief. Do you want the class on Monday night, or Thursday night?"

Blair folded his arms across his chest and regarded his sentinel over the rims of his glasses. "I don't want either. If you really think I need self-defense training, *you* do it." There was the barest hint of a challenge in those words, that tone. As anticipated, Jim rose to the challenge.

"I'm not qualified to train someone..."

"You are as far as I'm concerned. I don't want one of the CPD trainers wiping the floor with me, man. You at least I know, trust." &lt;&lt;Want,&gt;&gt; his traitorous mind added. He'd been wrestling with these thoughts for weeks now, wanting Jim so bad his teeth--among other body parts--ached sometimes. But the Jim Ellison he knew was about the most unlikely candidate for an affair of the heart with another man that he'd ever seen. "C'mon, Jim. Please?"

Ellison had been studying his partner, lost in his own thoughts. His eyes swept up and down the length of Blair's body once or twice, then he nodded his head. "Fine. Let's start right now."

"Now?" Blair squeaked.

"Problem with that?"

"N-ooo. I guess not."

"Great. Go change, something loose and comfortable. I recommend sweat shorts and a tank top."

Blair sighed and left to change; Jim did the same. 

Thirty minutes later he was cursing--loudly--the stupid fool he'd been to agree to this. He was hot, sweaty, achy. Jim sat back from him, resting on his heels. Blair could feel the hot eyes on him, knew his partner wasn't happy with him.

"Come on, Sandburg. Get up, we're gonna try it again."

"No way, man. I'm through with this. You said "self-defense"--I'm getting pounded, here!"

"The idea is that you learn how to deflect the blows, field the attack."

Blair snorted inelegantly. "The idea is to make sure you're always around and I don't have to." The younger man cast a look back over his shoulder from his position on his stomach.

"One more time? Let's try a wrestling maneuver, see what you do with that."

Blair sighed. "Which part of 'no' aren't you understanding?" He turned his head again, shifting slightly so his neck wasn't as cramped. Jim's sudden intake of breath surprised him. "What?"

The detective held still, not believing...that little tease! No underwear? Didn't he know, couldn't he sense...figure out, how his lithe body and antics were driving Jim wild with desire? He focused on the hint of cock that was flashing toward him, darkly shadowed by pubic hair. A wicked idea sprang to mind, and Jim shifted himself.

"Last chance, Sandburg," he began, ignoring Blair's question a moment ago. "Get up before I make you wish you'd listened."

Blair rolled over. "Man, don't *even* pull this shit with me. I'm not one of your macho-assed cop buddies. I'm not a rookie, or a trainee. I'm an *observer*. A *civilian* observer."

"You're sure about that?" Jim moved toward his partner, body-language suddenly a bit menacing.

Blair scooted backward. "Uh, Jim...? Jim, this is me, remember? JIM!" He shrieked the last word as Jim pounced toward him, moving backward on his butt, scuttling with his hands. He'd managed about five feet before Jim caught his ankle and pulled him, causing his hands to fly out from under him. "Shit! Jim!" He was suddenly covered with about 185 pounds of hot, sweaty detective; clear blue eyes staring down into his.

"Your last chance, Sandburg..." Jim murmured before he lowered his mouth. "Wanna try some new moves?"

"In my defense?" Blair had time to mutter before a hot, demanding mouth covered his.

The tongue that brushed across his lips demanding entrance was hot and wet, a liquid velvet caress that moved into the interior of his mouth. The sweeping caress covered all points, teasing his tongue into a sexy duel, where there were only winners. Large hands loosed their grip on his shoulders, moving to caress his back and cup at his ass before moving back up again.

Blair moved his own hands down Jim's back until they rested on the firm ass cheeks covered in gray sweat material. He kneaded that firm muscle slowly, sensuously, hearing Jim's answering purr and reveling in the arch against him. He pushed on Jim's ass, grinding the older man's pelvis into his own, rubbing their erections together.

Jim was kissing the side of his neck now, sliding his tongue up and down, before marking him with a string of bites, small stinging nips that sent tingles racing down his nerve endings.

"Too many clothes," Jim whispered, breath hot against his sweaty skin. He moaned his assent and shifted so Jim could draw the shirt off. A louder moan was pulled from his throat when his lover discovered the newly-hardened nipples playing peek-a-boo in whorls of dark hair. Warm lips sipped at him before opening to a ravenous mouth that latched on, suckling as if to draw his essence out through there. Jim's hand rose to play with the other tight bud, rolling it back and forth between thumb and finger.

"Oh, god, Jim...please, yeah...oh, suck me...right there...ohhhh..." He arched against Jim, his body shuddering under the other's ministrations. Belatedly he realized his friend might want some stimulation too, and he forced part of his mind from the pleasure being visited on his body, and began moving beneath Jim, undulating his hips so that he was rubbing his hard cock along Jim's, stroking seductively. Jim groaned against his chest as the first jolts of sensation ripped through his system. Blair smiled and pulled his lover back up for a kiss. When he pulled away he leaned into Jim's ear, rimmed the outer edge, then whispered, "Fuck me, lover. I want to feel you fucking my ass, coming in me."

Jim's eyes went hot and wild and he shuddered against Blair. "Yes," he murmured. "Now..."

"Oh yeah, big guy. Now would be good." Blair waited for Jim to roll off him, then wiggled out of his shorts. He stood and watched the other man pull his own shorts off, stroking his cock while he did so.

Jim watched him, then began the same motions along his own stiff member, matching Blair's pace. "C'mere, Chief."

"Hang on, lover. Gotta have some lube..." Blair ran for the bathroom, returning in short order with a tube of lotion. "Best I can do on short notice," he explained at Jim's raised eyebrow.

"Whatever. Just get down here, Sandburg."

"Oh, yeah, baby... Hang on..." Blair knelt over Jim's legs, stroking some of the cream onto the straining erection. A large bead of moisture welled up on the tip and Blair leaned over and licked it off, delicate little licks like a cat might make. Jim shivered and groaned under him.

"Open yourself, baby. Touch yourself for me," Jim whispered, watching Blair with hot eyes.

The younger man nodded and spread some of the cream on his fingers, reaching under himself to spread the lube into his hole. Jim watched him with hungry eyes, stroking Blair's cock as he did so. Blair stretched himself out with two fingers, then shifted his eyes to Jim's, twinkling mischievously. "Wanna check?" He groaned when Jim slid a finger into the hot passage, wiggling it around. Pleasure knifed through him when the older man rubbed the finger over his prostate.

"Oh yeah, you're ready, baby. Come here," Jim said, placing hands over Blair's hips, guiding him.

He watched Blair's face as the younger man sank onto his swollen dick, then looked away to watch himself disappearing into the hot, hungry body that was swallowing him. He shivered again, hips already straining upward as the tight, hot passage enclosed him.

"Jesus, Blair...oh, god, that's good, baby..."

"Oh, man, fuck me, Jim...give it to me hard..."

"Can you take it, baby?"

"All you got, lover," the words were breathless now as Blair pushed all the way down, till he was sitting on Jim's lap. He rocked back and forth gently, giving his body time to adjust, then shifted to his knees, moving up over Jim. "Ride 'em, cowboy," he whispered as he began moving over his lover, easing him in and out of his body.

Jim groaned and locked his hands in place around Blair's waist, helping support him, then moving his pelvis in counterpoint. A loud growl worked its way out of his throat, and he drew Blair down for a searing kiss as their bodies danced together.

"Fuck me, Jim--give it to me hard. I want you, lover. I want you to pound me with your hard dick, make me come." Blair whispered the words in a harsh, rough voice, stroking his own aching hardness against Jim's stomach. The older man pushed him back up and took Blair's cock in his hand.

"I'll come when you come. Ride me, baby--make me come." Jim circled the weeping cock with his fist, then began thrusting hard into Blair's body, feeling the echo into his hand.

Blair raised one hand to his chest to toy with a hard nipple, lowered the other to Jim's to do the same. Their bodies picked up speed, thrusting hard against each other. Sounds of grunting and bodies slapping against each other filled the air, along with the smell of sex. Blair felt his orgasm start somewhere around his toes and spread upward, heat ripping through his body. He screamed,

"Jiiiii-i-i---mmmm!" as he leaned forward, shooting his load onto Jim's chest and stomach.

Jim felt the body tense around him, the spasms drawing him further in, tightening around him. His cock began spasming, releasing it's offering into Blair's waiting body.

Blair fell forward onto Jim's chest, and they lay there entwined for long minutes, before Blair whispered into Jim's ear, "See? I *knew* you'd be better than any of the instructors down at the station..."

~finis~

 

 


End file.
